The Way of Life for Aomine Daiki
by Secret Lilac
Summary: [3-Short Drabbles] Aomine adalah lelaki yang sehat baik jasmani maupun rohani. Selain merupakan makhluk ciptaan Tuhan, sebagai manusia, ia memiliki tujuan akhir yang harus ia tuntaskan demi mendapat kehidupan yang ia idam-idamkan. Hanya ada dua tujuan tersebut dan salah satunya yang paling susah untuk ditaklukan. [KnB 3rd Fanfic] Considered for Updating next Drabbles.


**The Way of Life for Aomine Daiki**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer Kuroko no Basuke** belong to **Fujimaki Tadatoshi.** It's **NOT** mine to begin with. **But** the story is **Mine** though.

Hope you enjoy reading it.

 **.**

 **Author ©** Litte Yagami Osanowa(3578585)

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Tujuan**_

* * *

Bagi Aomine Daiki, ia hanya memerlukan dua hal untuk membuat hidupnya menjadi sempurna.

Yang pertama adalah _uang_ —dalam jumblah yang besar. Bukan berarti ia berminat untuk menjadi _billioner_ muda atau semacamnya. Ia hanya membutuhkan uang dengan jumblah yang banyak, itu saja. Lagipula, di dalam kehidupan ini setiap manusia yang hidup tentunya banyak mengeluarkan biaya agar bisa memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya. Bohong jika ada orang di luar sana yang berkata ia tidak membutuhkan uang sedikitpun. Jujur saja, Aomine sama sekali tidak menyukai pernyataan tersebut sama halnya ia membeci pernyataan _"Uang itu tidak akan bisa di bawa sampai mati"_ yang sering diucapkan para individu-yang-sok-alim di luar sana, memang pernyataan tersebut sesuai dengan fakta yang ada, tapi tetap saja Aomine tidak menyukainya—benci malahan. Bahkan saking tidak sukanya dengan pernyataan tersebut, Aomine rela membuat akun _anonymous_ untuk media sosialnya demi mengirimkan sebuah _meme_ di page official MEME Dunia yang dimaksudkan untuk menyindir dan menepis kedudukan pernyataan tersebut. Berbekal kemampuan _editing_ amatiran, Aomine segera mengirimkan _meme_ yang ia buat. Beberapa hari berlalu setelah aksi nekatnya tersebut, _meme_ buatan Aomine malah menjadi trending topik yang begitu digemari oleh kalangan muda. Gambar berukuran 700 x 935 yang memajang tulisan _"Emang, uang itu gak bisa dibawa mati… Tapi kalo gak punya uang serasa mau mati"_ lengkap dengan foto editan karikatur lucu yang dengan bangga menunjukan jari tengahnya tersebut mendapat _hits vote_ terbanyak dari para pengunjung website dan grup. Bahkan setelah _meme_ tersebut beredar banyak sekali orang-orang di luar sana yang membuat berbagai versi baru mencontoh aslinya. Aomine—yang diperkirakan sudah lupa ingatan bahwa dirinya adalah _creator_ asli _meme_ tersebut—hanya mendengus pelan dan membusungkan dadanya bangga berpikir bahwa ada orang lain diluar sana yang memiliki pemikiran sama dengannya.

Seandainya dia ingat bahwa _orang_ itu adalah dirinya sendiri.

Jadi pada intinya ia membutuhkan uang yang besar. Namun, Aomine sama sekali tidak ingin melakukan pekerjaan berat yang justru melelahkan dirinya sendiri. Ia menginginkan pekerjaan ringan dimana ia mendapat penghasilan besar. Sungguh pemikiran yang begitu naif, Aomine—bilang saja kau malas bekerja—lebih baik kau menjadi preman saja yang kerjaannya memalak uang para pelajar.

Kedua, kebutuhannya sebagai seorang pria yang sehat jasmani dan rohani tidak lain adalah wanita. Di dunia ini, pria mana yang bisa hidup tanpa wanita— _well_ , abaikan bagi golongan yang belok. Bagi Aomine, wanita adalah prioritas utama dan vital dalam tujuan hidupnya. Ia sama sekali tidak mengikuti golongan _mainstream_ pria-pria di luar sana dengan kategori wanita ideal mereka. Ia hanya perlu satu kriteria wanita yang bisa ia loloskan sebagai kualifikasi wanita pilihannya. Aomine Daiki hanya akan berkata _"yes"_ pada setiap wanita yang memiliki _boobs_ besar. Tidak peduli wanita tersebut bisa memasak atau tidak, yang terpenting baginya adalah wanita tersebut  harus memiliki _boobs_ besar seperti model-model majalah porno yang ia kumpulkan semasa remaja dan kini menetap di berbagai tempat tersembunyi dalam kediamannya. Baginya hal tersebut adalah sesuatu yang mutlak wanita miliki untuk menjadi tambatan hatinya. _"No Boobs No Love"_ —adalah _motto_ Aomine dalam memilih pasangannya. Selain itu, Aomine juga telah merumuskan garis besar tipe wanita yang berada di dunia ini. Berdasarkan hasil observasi langsung lapangan yang telah ia lakukan, Aomine menyimpulkan bahwa wanita dibedakan menjadi tiga tipe. Tiga tipe tersebut adalah Dapur, Sumur dan Kasur. Bagi yang merasa tidak begitu paham dengan istilah ini disarankannya untuk mencari langsung di mesin pencarian _google_ terdekat. Dan bagi yang merasa sudah paham dengan tiga istilah diatas, selamat! Anda adalah seorang lelaki berpikiran bijak seperti Aomine.

Itulah dia, dua hal yang dibutuhkan Aomine Daiki untuk membuat kehidupan yang ia jalani terasa sempurna.

Ia sudah bisa mengatasi kebutuhan pertamanya akan uang dengan pekerjaannya. Tidak, ia tidak menjadi preman yang memalak uang para pelajar hanya karena ia ingin pekerjaan ringan tanpa membuatnya kelelahan. Aomine dengan bakat atletiknya berhasil mendapatkan posisi anggota regular Klub Basket " _Vorpal Sword_ " menempati posisi Ace yang baru-baru ini dianugerahi penghargaan sebagai Pemain Berbakat setelah membawa timnya menduduki juara pertama pertandingan Internasional di Amerika. Terkadang, ia juga menjadi model majalah-majalah terkenal ketika ia memiliki waktu senggang—yang didapatkannya dengan membolos latihan. Ia juga sempat menjadi model iklan sejumblah produk elektronik dan _sports_ _brand_ terkenal di Jepang—kalau ia sedang berminat untuk berakting di depan kamera dan menunjukan senyuman khas om-om untuk para fans-fans pendukungnya di luar sana. Namanya sudah begitu terkenal di khalayak masyarakat Jepang baik sebagai idola dan atlit favorit. Tentunya, berkat hal tersebut laju uang yang mengisi rekeningnya terus mengalir dengan deras menciptakan sederetan angka yang kini menghiasi setiap buku tabungan yang dimilikinya. Tenang saja, meskipun penghasilannya sangatlah besar, ia masih belum mendapatkan gelar sebagai _Billioner_ muda yang masih diemban oleh pewaris muda Akashi _corpotation_ di seberang sana.

Dengan terpenuhinya kebutuhan pertama tersebut, Aomine berpikir bahwa ia bisa memenuhi kebutuhan berikutnya dengan mudah. Dia sudah memiliki baik reputasi, uang, serta ketampanan yang tidak terkalahkan. Mengait satu orang wanita ideal dengan _boobs_ besar adalah hal mudah untuknya. Namun seperti yang dikatakan orang-orang bahwa ekspetasi akan berbandi terbalik dengan realita yang ada, pada kenyataannya Aomine Daiki sama sekali tidak mendapatkan keberhasilan apapun jika dikaitkan dengan hubungan cinta. Ratusan kali kegagalan harus ia alami dan setengah kegagalan tersebut terjadi karena ia ditolak langsung oleh para wanita yang sedang ia dekati dan sisanya kandas karena konflik-konflik hubungan yang sudah _mainstream_ seperti yang ditayangkan di sinetron-sinetron.

Wanita itu makhluk yang pemilih—itulah teori lain yang berkembang dalam kepala Aomine.

Tetapi ia tidak menyerah semudah butiran debu yang merelakan dirinya diterpa oleh angin dan menghilang begitu saja tanpa perlawanan. Aomine justru dengan gencarnya melakukan pencarian besar-besaran untuk para wanita—sekali lagi—dengan _boobs_ besar menjadi pendamping hidupnya.

* * *

 _ **Mood**_

* * *

"Haah~"

Entah sudah berapa kali Aomine menghela napas sambil memandangi dengan malas gelas _Caramel Machiato_ yang baru di pesannya beberapa saat yang lalu sebelum memutuskan untuk menyeruput cairan kafein tersebut. Ia bersyukur atas suasana Café yang tenang sedikit membantunya untuk memperbaiki _mood_ -nya yang sedang rusak.

Meletakan kembali gelas kopinya di atas meja, Aomine dengan sesuka hati menaikkan kedua kakinya ke atas meja dan menyandarkan kepalanya diatas kursi sofa berwarna cokelat. Saat ini ia terlalu malas untuk bersikap normal. Ia ingin melakukan sesuatu sesuka hatinya. Masa bodoh dengan para pengunjung Café yang meliriknya dengan tatapan aneh ataupun menganggapnya seorang yang tidak tahu sopan santun di tempat publik.

"Haah~"

Sekali lagi ia menghela napas sambil mengadahkan kepalanya memandangi langit-langit ruangan.

Harinya sungguh buruk. Ia ingin menghabiskan waktunya dengan bersantai dan bermalas-malasan di apartemen— _tepatnya ranjang_ —seharian, namun, semuanya keinginannya tersebut terpaksa harus ia pupuskan lantaran mendapat panggilan mendadak dari sang manajer. Aomine tahu benar, kalau ia mengabaikan panggilan tersebut, sang manajer akan melancarkan serangan habis-habisan dengan mengulangi setiap panggilan sampai ia mau menjawab panggilan tersebut atau yang lebih parah lagi adalah dengan menggedor pintu apartemennya sambil mengoceh tanpa berhenti. Ia mengawali jadwal pagi hari dengan _mood_ seadanya. Sesi pemotretan pagi itu ia jalani dibawah pengawasan mata manajernya yang dengan jelas berkata _'Kalau kau bersikap tidak professional akan ku buat kau merasakan pukulan benda keberuntunganku hari ini'_ sambil menunjukkan Katana yang dibawanya. Aomine hanya menelan ludah. Kenapa ia harus mendapat pengawasan dari manajer aneh pecinta ramalan yang setiap hari membawa barang-barang aneh pula bersamanya? Ah—ingatkan dia untuk memberikan protes pada pihak atasan nanti. Selesai pemotretan itulah, Aomine mendapati sebuah pemandangan yang tidak terduga.

Gadis yang seharusnya menjadi _pacar_ -nya terlihat berjalan bermesraan dengan lelaki lain. Okeh—abaikan pernyataan sebelumnya yang terkesan seperti adegan sinetron murahan. Sudah sewajarnya sebagai seorang laki-laki yang telah dipermainkan, Aomine murka seketika. Pantas saja selama ini gadis itu selalu meminta berbagai macam hal dari dirinya. Ternyata barang-barang itu ia gunakan untuk mengait pria lain di belakangnya. Pemikiran awal Aomine saat itu adalah untuk segera melabrak kedua sejoli yang benar-benar menebar kemesraan di tempat umum itu. Namun setelah berpikir dua kali, Aomine membatalkan niatnya untuk melabrak kedua orang tersebut malahan sebaliknya. Ia justru berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan tempat kejadian. Daripada membuang tenaga terbawa emosi sampai membuat keributan di tempat umum sama sekali bukanlah gayanya. Lebih baik ia pergi dan bersikap cukup tahu saja tentang _sifat licik_ wanita tersebut.

Tentunya perasaan kesal dan luapan emosi itu masih ada di dalam dirinya. Tanpa peduli apapun, Aomine segera melangkahkan kaki seribu dari lokasi pemotretan dan mengunjungi 'Bar' yang kebetulan ia temukan di dekat distrik perbelanjaan. Niatnya untuk mencari penyegar mata dan bersenang-senang dengan beberapa _host_ cantik disana, namun, belum sempat menikmati apapun, manajer sialan itu datang dan menyeretnya kembali untuk menunaikan pekerjaannya.

 _Mood_ -nya semakin memburuk setiap detiknya sampai-sampai ia harus bolos latihan hari ini dan berakhir di dalam sebuah Café tempatnya berada saat ini. Memang kisah percintaannya selalu berakhir seperti ini. Berkali-kali dirinya merenungi nasib percintaannya yang selalu berakhir dengan naas dan melontarkan berbagai macam pertanyaan sepihak seperti;

Apa susahnya mencari wanita dengan _boobs_ besar untuk dijadikan miliknya di masa depan kelak, sih?

Apa Tuhan di atas sana masih belum mau menurunkan jodoh kepadanya? Atau Kisah percintaannya selalu berakhir seperti ini karena dia terlalu memaksa idealismenya memilih wanita seperti Mai-chan si model cantik? Atau yang lebih buruk ia tidak ditakdirkan untuk menikah dengan wanita?—Aomine pikiranmu terlalu mendramatisir suasana.

Masih dengan khusyuk merenung, Aomine tidak menyadari kedatang sosok yang tidak terduga di belakangnya.

"Aomine _cchi_ ~!" suara riang itu segera menyapa indera pendengarannya dan sukses membuyarkan renungan Aomine. Kedua tangan asing tak dikenal kini melingkar di sekitar lehernya ditambah dengan beban di bahunya.

"Aomine _cchi_! Aomine _cchi_! Aku tidak menduga akan bertemu denganmu disini~!" suara itu berkata lagi di sampingnya.

 **Bugh!**

Masa bodoh dengan kekerasan. Aomine sedang tidak dalam suasana untuk berbaik hati kali ini dan dengan santainya mengangkat salah satu tangannya dan menjitak kepala yang tengah bersandar di bahunya tersebut.

"ITTAI!" rintih suara itu dengan cepat menarik kembali kedua lengan yang sedari tadi melingkar di leher sang Ace.

"Itu salahmu sendiri, Kise." sahut Aomine tanpa menoleh kebelakang. Ia sudah terlalu hapal dengan suara _familiar_ tersebut dan bayangan pemuda bersurai pirang yang hiperaktif bagaikan seekor anjing yang _overdosis_ obatnya.

Kise Ryouta, 22 tahun, berprofesi sebagai model Majalah XTeenZ—majalah populer kalangan remaja. Memiliki rambut pirang menyilaukan dan sifat menyebalkan minta di tendang. Ia sering bertemu dengan si pirang ketika menghadiri sesi pemotretan Majalah XTeenZ. Entah angin datang dari mana, si model yang senyumannya dapat menjungkirbalikan para remaja, bapak-bapak dan ibu-ibu lebih dari satu kompleks itu kini melekat bagaikan permen karet padanya. Aomine ingat betul pertemuan pertamanya dengan makhluk kuning menyebalkan ini, ia harus meladeni sang model untuk bermain 1 on 1 di lapangan basket yang berdekatan dengan Taman Kota sampai jam 10 malam.

Dibandingkan dengan satu wanita, Kise setara dengan 10 orang wanita cerewet dalam satu wadah. Bahkan ia lebih cerewet dibandingkan Manager _freak_ -nya itu.

Dan bertemu dengan pemuda pirang tersebut di tempat ini sungguh merupakan bencana besar bagi Aomine.

Kenapa?

"—Tiba-tiba saja, fans – fans-ku yang ada di tempat syuting iklan terbaruku menerobos masuk dan membanjiri area perekaman. Untung saja ada Kasatmasu-senpai dan Miyaji-senpai yang berhasil mengatasi mereka. _Fiuuh_ ~ kalau tidak mungkin aku sudah mati karena sesak napas berada di tengah kerumunan dalam waktu yang lama. Setelah itu— _bla,bla,bla,bla,bla—_ …Karena hasil kerja kerasku selama syuting tadi, Pak Sutradara memberikan bonus khusus— _bla,bla,bla,bla,blabla—_ …Kami menghabiskan waktu sampai subuh di Restoran Prancis terkenal 'Shino's' yang katanya sudah mendapat penghargaan di Negara seberang dan baru-baru ini membuka cabang pertamanya di Jepang. Kau tahu tidak Aomine _cchi_ , pemilik restoran terkenal itu tenyata seumuran dengan kita! Namanya Shinomiya! Lulusan angkatan 80 Sekolah Tootsuki yang terkenal— _bla,bla,bla,bla,bla—_ … Pada akhirnya aku dan Chef Shinomiya foto _selfie_ sebelum kembali pulang ke Apartemen… Terus, terus, terus…"

Ya, Tuhan—jeritan hati seorang Aomine Daiki. Seandainya saja ada lubang besar yang dalam di bawah sofanya saat ini. Ingin rasanya Aomine menghilang di dalamnya demi terlepas dari ocehan panjang lebar tanpa pemberhentian ini.

Sosok Kise—tamu tak diundang—itu kini duduk berseberangan dengan dirinya, memesan satu gelas _Grapefruit Latte_ dan mulai membacakannya dongeng panjang seputar kejadian heboh yang baru dialaminya dua hari yang lalu. Dari sana ke sini dan dari sini ke situ.

Seandainya Kise memiliki tombol _off_ , itu akan sangat menguntungkan baginya saat ini. Kepalanya sudah sangat pusing mendengar ocehan si surai pirang yang entah kapan akan berkahir.

"…Begitulah ceritanya, Aomine _cchi_ ~…"

Aomine hanya menghela napas lega setelah mendengar pernyataan akhir dari celotehan panjang milik Kise.

Akhirnya berakhir juga siksa nerakaku—begitulah pikirnya.

"Nee—Aomine _cchi~"_ panggil Kise

"Ha~?" sahut Aomine dengan malas, tidak berkeinginan untuk berbicara panjang lebar saat ini.

Kise tampak merengut mendengar balasan tidak berminat yang diberikan Aomine _cchi_ kepadanya. Kedua manik matanya memperhatikan sosok sang Ace yang ada didepannya kini sedang bermain-main dengan gelas kopi pesanannya.

Tampak senyuman tipis menghiasi wajah model bersurai pirang itu ketika melihat Aomine _cchi_ yang masih sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri tanpa memperhatikan apapun disekitarnya. Kise perlahan mulai beranjak berdiri dari sofa-nya dan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan. Otomatis hal ini membuat wajah keduanya saling berhadap-hadapan. Manik mata cerah miliknya berkilat senang melihat manik pekat itu kini melebar kaget melihatnya.

Tidak ada yang lebih lucu dibandingkan melihat wajah tertegun milik Aomine _cchi_.

Itu sangat menarik.

"Nee~ A-O-Mi-Ne- _Cchi_ ~" panggil Kise mengeja suku kata nama sang Ace "Kau mengabaikanku, tahu~"

"Singkirkan wajah menjijikanmu itu dariku, Kise!" geram Aomine kesal sambil mencengkram kepala Kise dengan telapak tangannya. Seenak jidad, si pirang itu melakukan aksi nekat yang sukses membuatnya kaget tersambar geledek, untung saja jarak wajah mereka tidak terlalu dekat.

"Tapi ini salah Aomine _cchi_ yang dari tadi mengabaikanku" balas Kise mulai merajuk

"Memangnya apa peduliku mendengar ocehanmu itu" sahut Aomine berhasil mendorong wajah Kise menjauh darinya. Kini si surai pirang kembali duduk di tempat asalnya dengan raut wajah ngambek yang sok imut. Membuatnya dirinya sukses merinding.

"Aomine _cchi_ kejam!" sahut Kise "Padahal kita sudah lama tidak bertemu. Padahal aku sangat rindu sekali untuk bisa bertemu dengan Aomine. Tapi begitu memiliki kesempatan untuk bertemu, Aomine _cchi_ malah tega-teganya mengabaikanku. Ah—bukan itu saja! Aomine _cchi_ juga diam-diam bermain di belakangku! Itu sungguh menyakitkan hatiku, Aomine _cchi_ ~!" tambah Kise sambil menujuk Aomine dengan telunjuknya sebelum menaruh salah satu tangannya di depan dada dan berakting layaknya remaja perempuan yang patah hati.

"Hah! Apa maksudmu! Bermain diam-diam di belakangmu!? Kau nonton drama aneh apa lagi, hah!" balas Aomine yang jengah melihat Kise dan akting aneh ala remaja gagal pubertas di depannya.

"Jangan menyangkalku, Aomine Daiki. Kalau kau tidak bermain di belakangku… Bagaimana kau bisa menjelaskan bau parfum wanita yang menempel di tubuhmu itu? _Hiks_ … Aku tidak menyangka.. Aomine _cchi_ ternyata laki-laki yang suka bermain-main dengan perasaan seseorang. Benar-benar kejam—!"

"OI!" seru Aomine memotong sandiwara ala sinetron Kise sambil mendengus kesal "Kau benar-benar mau cari mati ya, Kise" tambah Aomine dengan nada rendah berbahaya

Okeh, kali ini giliran Kise yang berkeringat dingin. Kalau Aomine _cchi_ sudah menunjukan tatapan mata seperti itu—itu tandanya dia sudah tidak main-main lagi.

"E—E…"

"Serahkan saja nyawamu itu padaku, Kise. Akan kuhabisi saja kau disini"

"T—Tunggu, Aomine _cchi_!" pekik Kise ketakutan "K—Kau tidak serius 'kan? Kita kan di tempat umum~ Kita tidak boleh melakukan _itu_ …" tambah Kise sedikit bercanda berusaha untuk mengubah _mood_ Aomine.

"Ha? Aku tidak peduli" sahut Aomine cuek "Larilah, Kise."

Setelah pernyataan final tersebut, terdengar suara gelas pecah dan teriakan tidak berdosa yang keluar dari seorang model terkenal yang sedang berusaha mempertahankan hidup dan matinya berlarian keluar dari Café—yang hampir porak poranda—dengan sosok pria berkulit hitam mengejar dibelakangnya bagaikan seekor _phanter_ buas yang sedang mengejar rusa buruannya.

Mungkin setelah ini Kise akan belajar untuk tidak menuang minyak pada _mood_ seorang Aomine Daiki yang tengah memburuk—Itu kalau ia bisa selamat dan melihat hari esok.

* * *

 _ **Barter**_

* * *

"AMPUNI AKU, AOMINE _CCHI_ ~!" jerit Kise Ryouta, Top Model yang kini tengah berlindung dibalik manekin di ruang gantinya begitu Aomine masuk. Sepertinya trauma kejar-kejaran maut dua bulan yang lalu menorehkan luka besar di hati sang model. Untungnya nyawanya masih bisa terselamatkan kalau saja sosok manager penyelamat Aomine tidak datang dan menyeret sang Ace dengan tidak elit menuju mobil.

Aomine yang baru saja datang memasuki ruangan ganti hanya bisa menaikan alisnya heran. Sepertinya dia sudah lama melupakan kejadian kejar-kejaran maut yang dilakukannya bersama Kise waktu itu. Baru saja melangkahkan kakinya, si model pirang itu malah berteriak takut. Awalnya sih, Aomine ingin mengabaikannya tapi kalau si pirang menyebalkan itu terus menerus berteriak setiap ia melangkahkan kakinya semakin memicu kemarahannya.

"BISA DIAM TIDAK KISE! BERHENTI BERTERIAK! DASAR MODEL LEBAY!" seru Aomine yang urat kesabarannya sudah putus.

"GYAAAA~! JANGAN BUNUH AKU AOMINE _CCHI_! AKU AKAN MELAKUKAN APAPUN! TAPI JANGAN BUNUH AKU! AKU MASIH BELUM BISA KE SURGA DI USIA SEMUDA INI! HIDUPKU MASIH PANJAANGGG~~!" seru sang model merancau jadi-jadian.

"BERISIK! SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN BERTERIAK!" balas Aomine semakin mengencangkan suaranya dan sukses membuat Kise bungkam.

"Kau mau aku mengampunimu kan!?"

Kise mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya dengan cepat—masih bersembunyi dibalik manekin.

Aomine mengadahkan salah satu tangannya.

Kise memandangi tangan tersebut kemudian berbalik memandangi Aomine berusaha mencari maksud sang Ace.

Hening sejenak sebelum Aomine menghela napas.

"Mana?"

"Aomine _cchi_ mau uang tebusan?" tanya Kise

"Bukan itu, _Baka!_ "

"E—La… Lalu apa?"

" _Handphone_ -mu!"

"Ha?"

"Kau punya banyak nomor cewek-cewek disana, 'kan? Mana sini _handphone_ -mu!"

Menuruti perintah, Kise segera menyerahkan _handphone_ -nya pada Aomine dengan tangan yang masih gemetaran dan berteringat dingin.

Setelah _handphone_ itu diserahkan, Aomine segera membuka layar kunci Kise—entah darimana ia tahu pola kunci layar tersebut—kemudian men-tap menu kontak yang ada di layar _home_.

"Oi, Kise…" panggil Aomine dengan mata yang sibuk memandangi layar ponsel milik Kise, sesekali ia menggerakan jarinya untuk men- _scroll_ ke bawah.

"Y—Ya?"

"Siapa cewek berdada besar yang ada di kontakmu?"

"E—A… Apa Aomine _cchi_?"

"Siapa cewek berdada besar yang ada di kontakmu?" ulang Aomine sekali lagi

Kise hanya diam di tempat dan bungkam seribu bahasa. Nampaknya ia masih belum bisa mencerna kata-kata yang diucapkan Aomine padanya barusan. Barusan Aomine bilang apa? Cewek berdada besar? Kontaknya?

Sementara sang pemilik ponsel masih diam seribu bahasa, Aomine masih mengecek nomor kontak yang tersimpan di dalam ponsel milik Kise. Sesekali ia melihat nama-nama para gadis yang menurut seleranya bagus kemudian mencatat nomor kontak tersebut ke dalam ponselnya. Wajar saja ini ia lakukan untuk mencari—sekali lagi—wanita berdada besar untuk dijadikan pendamping hidupnya.

Untungnya Kise mau menyerahkan ponselnya dengan sukarela.

Kontak sang model terkenal pasti memiliki banyak nomor gadis-gadis cantik dari sejumblah pemotretan yang pernah dihadiri oleh Kise.

Dengan begini ia bisa mendapatkan _jackpot_ dalam sekali gerak.

* * *

 _ **...**_

* * *

 **Author Notes:**

Okeh fix, ini FF ke tiga yang Lilac tulis buat Fandom Kuroko no Basuke. Sekali lagi hanya bisa menyuguhkan drabble pendek seputar Aomine Daiki. Lolz!

 _Totally had fun writing these Aomine drabble since he has a lot common thing_ -ehemm- _a friends of mine._

Terima kasih telah membaca Fanfic drabble ini,

Kritik dan Saran akan sangat dihargai bagi Author...

Salam hangat,

Secret Lilac


End file.
